Hybrid vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine, an electrical energy source, and one or more motor-generators. In some operating modes, the one or more motor-generators may need to be powered by the electrical energy source.
Accordingly, a need exists for hybrid vehicles and methods for providing electrical energy to motor-generators.